


Toys

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced deep throat, Oral Sex, Rick makes you cum hard, Sex Toys, Vibrator, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Toys. Rick fills you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> TW for a little forced deep-throating.

“ _Ohh_ , yeah, you like that, don’t you.”

You moan and rock back on Rick’s fingers, two of them, twisting knuckle-deep into you. He scissors them and massages, gently thrusts, finding the spots that force you to respond. He adds a third and hums appreciatively when you recoil.

“ _PleasefuckmeRick_ ,” you exhale. You’ve already started panting. It doesn’t help that he has you in such a vulnerable position, naked and on your hands and knees while he works you. He removes his fingers and slaps your ass. 

“No. W-weeee’ve got other things going down to- _uurrrp_ -night. Namely, uh, _you_. So…” He trails off and slicks his fingers generously with lube. 

You whine and he ignores it, massaging his slick fingers against your asshole. “Relax,” he murmurs. It takes a moment, and when you indicate you’re ready, he slides a slender digit inside of you. “ _Fuck_. Almost wish I was gunna fuck your ass. All - all good things come to those who, who wait.”

“I wish I were cumming,” you mumble between gasps.

“Oh, oh _wow_ , we’ve got a - got a real smartass, here. I-i-iiiif you save that lip for what it’s really good for, I might just let you.”  
With perseverance and more lube, he’s fucking your ass with two fingers. It’s relatively new for you and makes you ache where you’re now empty. 

“Okay, I think - you feeling ready, babe?”

You nod and wait a few seconds for him to grab the plug - smaller in size as far as sex toys go, but still pretty solid. He works it slowly into you. The stretch feels intensely erotic and you can’t help clenching a few times before he can get it securely inside. 

“Nice. _God_ , that’s nice. Now, a last - one last thing before I fuck your pretty little mouth.”

Without much ceremony, he slides a thicker, vibrating dildo into your cunt. When he switches it on, you make embarrassing sounds. The sheer fullness is overwhelming in the best way, the vibrator buzzing and pressing not only against your G-spot but also the thin, fleshy wall separating it from the plug in your ass. 

“ _Yeeaaahhh_ , I know, I know. Open up.” He taps your chin and you look up at him, reverently, opening wide to accommodate him. His cock is thick, heavy, too long to fit all the way. You flatten your tongue and take him as far as he’ll go, bumping against the entrance to your throat. What you can’t fit, you wrap a practiced hand around and stroke in rhythm to your mouth. 

He moans and sighs filthy encouragements at you, a hand in your hair. The toys inside you build the heat in your belly. You tighten up over and over, pushing yourself closer to the edge. You pause to run your tongue in a thick stripe up his cock, licking his slit before taking him back in. 

“Oh, keep it - _shit_ , keep it u-up, _fuck_.” He takes your head into his large hands and tests a few thrusts. He’s too impatient to experiment much and fucks into your mouth, pushing harshly into your throat. He moans and curses as he watches your eyes tear up. You like it this way, flushed and crying and drooling. 

Being filled in every available orifice finally pays off and you feel the first blissful spasms, in your cunt and your ass, adding a whole new dimension to your pleasure. You moan and writhe as much as the situation will allow. Rick’s hips stutter and he holds your head down, spurting into your throat. He groans as you choke and swallow around him.


End file.
